poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen/Transcript
This is the transcript to Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen. Prologue (One day at the Museum) *'Server:' Akutaq is popularly known as eskimo ice cream. But this treat from the Inuit people of Alaska is neither ice or cream. In former times, it was made from seal oil and reindeer tallow. *'Carver Descartes:' Thank goodness, we don't like in former times, huh? *'Server:' Now, however, it is pure lard. (Carver is shocked) *'Server:' But just in the past, fresh berries provide flavor. *'Carver Descartes:' Oh. At least the berries are good. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' So, what's taking Sunset Shimmer and the others so long to get here? *'Lor McQuarrie:' Is that they've been delayed? They must have boring stuff with Twilight. *'Carver Descartes:' Ha! Good one, Lor! *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, you can spit that stuff out now. (But Carver swallowed it instead, and Lor is disgusted by that, as we fade to Tino's house) *'Doraemon:' Hey everyone, we're here. *'Carver Descartes:' It’s about time, what took you all so long? *'Tai Kamiya:' (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? *'Izzy Izumi:' Well, how you every guest? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' It's the thought that counts, Izzy. *'Agumon:' We tried to get him up. *'Matt Ishida:' Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Doraemon showed up. *'Doraemon:' And it’s a good thing that I know Star to help me to wake him up. *'Star Butterfly:' And my spell woke him up. *'Sue:' So where's Sora and Joe? *'Clod:' Hey I see them now. (Sora comes in) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Hey, wait. Don't start without us, Merry Christma. *'Tino Tonitini:' You too, Sora. But where’s Mimi? *'Lor McQuarrie:' She’s probably Christmas shopping in some mall or something. *'Carver Descartes:' There she is, now. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. *'Palmon:' Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' You just grow up, now get out. *'T.K Takaishi:' Thanks for letting us coming along for an Christmas Adventure guys. *'Noby:' (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! *'Tino Tonitini:' It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for the holiday season. *'Kari Kamiya:' We really appreciate it. *'Tai Kamiya:' Well then, let’s get going. *'Sue:' Hold on! We can't just leave yet, Tai. *'Tai Kamiya:' Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. *'Sue:' I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? *'Sneech:' Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. *'Doraemon:' I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Sunset Shimmer walks in) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. *'Tino Tonitini:' It's fine. babe. Glad you can make it. *'Sunset Shimmer:' I've to put the others in charge of Canterlot High so I can get here on time. *'Tai Kamiya:' Special guests? *'T.K Takaishi:' Who are these special guests? *'Carver Descartes:' You'll see. *'Trinket:' Oh I'm so excited. *'Princess Nella:' I know right? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey, Tino. Do you think Sakura should be here by now? *'Tino Tonitini:' Don't worry, I'm sure Sakural will be here. Besides, our special guest is bringing her friends here, too. *'Voice:' Oh no! *'Carver Descartes:' That would be her, right now. (We see Sakura skating panicky toward Tino's house) *'Sakura Avalon:' I completely forgot it was the day I meet my friends at Tino's place! (She skated across the street and see men carrying a couch and see duck down to avoid it) *'Sakura Avalon:' Sorry! (She continue skating and see a cat and she trips and is about to fall until Sunset Shimmer catches her) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey, are you okay? *'Sakura Avalon:' Yes, I'm fine. Well, anyway, glad I got here on time. *'Tino Tonitini:' RIght. What took you so long? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Like Tai, she wakes up late like she always does. (Sakura gets angry at this) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Cut her some slack, she's doesn't always wake up late. *'Sakura Avalon:' No kidding, my brother didn't even bother waking me up for this. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! *'Tino Tonitini:' Hey Ash. Glad you and your friends can make it. *'Tai Kamiya:' Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. *'Misty:' Thanks, Tai. *'Brock:' So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Alex, Squire Flicker, Lincoln and the others are waiting for us. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Well, let's get this show on the road and- *'Familiar voice:' Wait! *'All:' Huh?! (Then it was Joe) *'Joe Kido:' I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Tino's Adventures, hold on! *'Tai Kamiya:' Alright, we won't start without you. *'Marco Diaz:' Now let get going and- *'Familiar Voice:' Hey, Guys! Wait up! *'Carver Descartes:' Why guess who's here. (It was Natalie and Hannah) *'Tish Katsufrakis: '''It's those girls. *'Lor McQaurrie:' Hello guys. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Hi guys. *'Tish Katsufrakis: What are you 5 during here? *'Carver Descartes: '''And how did you find us in this world? *'Natalie Blackstone: We used a portal to get here. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' It's good to see you guys, again. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well it's great to see you girls again too, Andrea. *'Pikachu:' Pika. *'Star Butterfly:' Welcome back. *'Mimi Tachikawa: Who are they? *'''Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, we want you to meet our new good friends. Natalie and Hannah. *'Tino Tonitini:' Together, they're the Pretty Cure. *'Tai Kamiya: '''So your girls are Pretty Cure that Tino told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Nice to meet you girls. *'Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over there is Matt. *'''Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. *'Tai Kamiya: '''And this is Joe. *'Joe Kido:' I shake hands. If you have me. *'Stephanie:' Uh... Okay? *'Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. *'''Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I can't believe that I meeting the Pretty Cure. *'Tai Kamiya:' Izzy here is our computer expert. *'Izzy Izumi:' Do you have Internet access? *'Tai Kamiya:' And last without less, this little guy, is uh... *'T.K Takaishi:' T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. *'Tai Kamiya: '''And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. *'Princess Nella:' Hi, I'm Princess Nella. And these are my friends, Garrett, Clod, and Trinket. *'Garrett:' Hello *'Clod:' Well hello *'Trinket:' Hi there. *'Sakura Avalon:' I'm Sakura Avalon. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well it's great to meet all of you, Tino told us so much about you guys. I'm Natalie Blackstone. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' And I'm Hannah Whitehouse. *'Matt Ishida:' I bet you girls have known Tino and his friends for months. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' True. *'Natalie Blackstone:' We helped them save the world once. *'Misty:' I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. *'Carver Descartes:' Aw man! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! *'Ash Ketchum:' I think you and your friend should come with us, Natalie. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Really? *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah, it'll be fun. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Alright then, let's go. (Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) *'Timon:' Timber!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet look doesn't look so bad. Up, Pumba. The left, no the other left. (Pumba drag the log to dam) You're a genius! (Petrie comes in) *'Littlefoot:' You're late. *'Petrie:' Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? *'Cera:' We're still waiting for Tino, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have a Christmas present for us. *'Simba:' I wonder what’s keeping them? *'Sora (KH):' Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. *'Donald Duck:' You said it! *'Marty:' I don't get it. It's not like that Tino to be late. *'Melman:' Do you think something's wrong? *'Lynn Loud:' Well I don't know and I don't care. *'Mia:' Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Lynn? *'Lynn Loud:' They’re bringing a new friend with them. *'Littlefoot:' Say that again? *'Ducky:' A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! *'Cera:' But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. *'Ducky:' Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. *'Simba:' (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. *'Mickey Mouse:' Good idea, Simba. *'Lincoln Loud:' Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Yeah, and maybe they'll bring Korra and her friends. Don't you think so Scoob? *'Scooby-Doo:' Reah. *'Lori Loud:' Shaggy, they might take longer as they say they would arrive here. *'Fred Jones:' Twilight's right Shagg, I don't know if they can make it here or not. *'Shaggy Rogers: You guys are might be right. *'''Lisa Loud: Whoever they're bringing, they better friendly. *'Lynn Loud:' Lisa! *'Lisa Loud:' What? *'Daphne Blake:' So where are they now? *'Sir Loungelot: '''Seen them yet, Flicker? *'Alex:' Hey, I see them coming now! (Then Tino, Ash, Tai, and his friends had arrived) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey guys, sorry we're little late. *'Sora (KH):' Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our an holiday journey with you guys. *'Mickey Mouse:' Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. *'Lori Loud:' What took you so long? *'Sakura Avalon:' We have some new friends we like you guys to meet. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, your not Korra. *'Everyone:' SHAGGY!! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Sorry. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Hey it's fine, don't worry about it. *'Tino Tonitini:' Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Squire Flicker, Alex, Lincoln, everyone. We like you all to meet our new friends. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well it's finally great to meet you all, Pooh told us so much about you. *'Marty:' REALLY? *'Natalie Blackstone:' Really. I'm Natalie. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' And my name is Hannah. *'Sora (KH):' I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. *'Timon:' Nice to meet you, girls. I’m Timon! *'Pumba: Pumba! *'''Simba: My name is Simba. *'Nala:' And my name is Nala. *'Alex:' I'm Alex, the Alex. And this is Marty, Gloria and Melman. *'Skipper:' Natalie's Hand The name's Skipper. I run this outfit. That there is Kowalski, he's the brains of our operation. Say something smart, Kowalski. *'Kowalski:' lovestuck at Hannah for no reason Uhhh... *'Skipper: '''See? He's working on a whole 'nother level. And Rico, he's our demolition expert. He destroyed that chair for the sheer fun of it. No reason at all. And then there's Private. He's... he's sort of our, you know, secretary/mascot. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Wow! You are Cut and cuddly! *'Timmy Turner:' Hello Pretty Cure, I'm Timmy Turner. *'Cosmo:' And... I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda. *'Cosmo and Wanda:' And we’re Timmy’s Fairly GodParents! *'Mia:' Really. My name is Mia. *'Andrea:' I’m Andrea. *'Emma:' Emma is my name. *'Olivia:' I’m Olivia by the way. *'Stephanie:' And my name is Stephanie. *'Lincoln Loud:' My name is Lincoln, and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lilly. *'Lucy Loud:' (Come out of nowhere) You forgot about me. *'Lincoln Loud:' Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! *'Scruffy:' Hi, my name is Scruffy. *'Woody Woodpecker:' Woody's my name. Woody Woodpecker. *'Ttrak:' I'm Ttark. *'Bug Bunny:' Eh, you can call me Bugs. *'Daffy Ducky:' I am Daffy Duck. *'Shaggy Rogers:' But like, everybody calls me Shaggy. And that's Scooby-Doo *'Scrappy-Doo:' I'm Scrappy-Doo! *'Fred Jones:' Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. *'Squire Flicker:' I'm Squire Flicker. This is Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker. *'Littlefoot:' I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. *'Ducky:' Hi, Natalie. *'Littlefoot': And this is Spike. *'Spike:' uh! *'Ducky:' Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. *'Littlefoot:' This is Petrie. *'Petrie:' Me of a flyer, see? (Than Petrie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! *'Littlefoot:' This is Chomper and Ruby. *'Chomper:' Hilla! *'Ruby:' Hello, Natalie, hello! *'Littlefoot:' This is Guido. *'Guido:' Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! *'Littlefoot:' And this is Cera. *'Cera:' (to Natalie) You not from their home, are you? *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well our home is in Japan, but we like to get together to meeting new friends like you. *'Littlefoot:' Oh and this is my grandparents. *'Grandpa Longneck:' Nice to meet you, Natalie. *'Grandma Longneck:' Pleasure to meet you girls. *'Hannah:' Well nice to meet you all too. *'Squire Flicker: It's the pleasure to meet all of you as well. *'''Ttark: So you're the Pretty Cure girls that Tino told us about. I would have never know it. *'Woody Woodpecker:' Pleasure to meet you, girls. *'Skipper:' You know, I like these ladies already. *'Private:' Me too, Skipper. *'Kowalski:' I think you're right, Skipper. *'Rico:' (yes in jibberish) *'Riku:' So anyway, are we all ready to go? *'Kairi:' Wait, are we forgetting someone? *'Lori Loud:' That's right! My boyfriend Bobby and his sister Ronnie Anne is coming with us too. *'Andrea:' And we can't forget about Genie. *'Sakura Avalon:' So where is he anyway? *'???:' And here I am! (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) * Scruffy: Well, it's about time! (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) * Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience * Princess Flame: Glad you made it, Genie. * Genie: Pains Watch out the sunburned! Ha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Sorry, am I late, though. * Tish Katsufrakis: It's fine, Genie. I'm just glad you made it. * Natalie Blackstone: That's the genie you'd told us about? * Tino Tonitini: Yep, that's him. * Genie: Say, who is these girls that are with ya? * Natalie Blackstone: Well, I'm Natalie. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' And my name is Hannah. * Genie: Please to you meet you, girls, I'm... Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you. * Hannah Whitehouse: Wow, guess I'm gonna get going to get along with you really well. (Then, they hear a door knock) * Tino Tonitini: Who could that be? * Lori Loud: I'll get it. opens the door to reveal Bobby on the other side; she stares adoringly at him. Bobby! * Brock: It's Bobby and Ronnie Anne. They'd made it. * Lori Loud: midhug with Bobby I'm glad you and Ronnie Anne made it, Bobby-Booboo-Bear! * Bobby Santiago: hug, arms at each other's shoulders. ''Thanks, babe! I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for a chicken to cross the road. * '''Ronnie Anne:' Sorry we're late, guys. * Lincoln Loud: Glad you made it Ronnie Anne. Where's Clyde? * Clyde McBride: Right here. So what's the plan for today? * Lor McQuarrie: We're going on a snowy trip today. * Sora (KH): Oh our team members Olie, Billy Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie, and Archimedes won’t be able to come to this adventure because of they're really busy today. So it’s only just me, Donald and Goofy. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah. And I told Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Minnie, Cyd and Shelby that me and Pluto are going join you guys on this adventure. Right, Pluto? * Pluto: Barks * Goofy: Let’s use the Gummie Ship that holds 500 people. * Tino Tonitini: Okay, let's get this show on the road. (At the Gummi Ship, Tino and his friends are sitting around doing nothing) * Sora (KH): How do we suppose to get there now?! *'Donald Duck:' What? I thought you knew! *'Sora Takenouchi:' You don't know how to get there?! How could you!? *'Goofy:' Looks like the old high ways are closed. *'Ash Ketchum:' Come on Sora! Which way!? (Sora didn't answer, and he tries to think) *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Sora! Would you get serious!? *'Sora (KH):' Gimme a break. These things take time. (Tish sighs) *'Goofy:' Well, since we have been before. Why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? (Then Sora tries to imagine them being there) *'Queen Griddle:' Well? *'Sora (KH):' Sorry, I got nothing. What do you expect? *'Big G:' Oh, come on! *'Goofy:' "May your heart be your guiding key." *'Tino Tonitini:' Huh? What's that? *'Goofy:' Master Yen Sid always say that, before we went off on any of our really important adventures. *'Timon:' Does this ring a bell? *'Pumba:' Nope. *'Daphne Diaz:' No idea. *'Goofy:' Maybe I'd imagined it. *'Sora (KH):' "May my heart be my guiding key." (thought up of something) I got it! (He makes his keyblade appear and then he use it to open a gate) *'Donald and Goofy:' It's a gate! *'Sora (KH):' Alright! Snowy village, here we come! (Then, the gummi ship goes through the gate) Introducing Ellie and Tom/The Adventure Begins (the film starts off at the winter day, and we zoom into a castle made of ice, a woman who live in it starts to do an evil laugh as the scene fades to a book) *'Grandma:' Right in the top of the world, the North Pole in the coldest place on a Earth, is the Snow Queen's palace. It has dozens of huge jagged towers and it's walls are made of ice. (As she reads, two older siblings, Ellie and Tom are putting together a puzzle) *'Ellie:' How do you do that, Tom? *'Tom:' Do what? *'Ellie:' Put all these pieces of sky together so quickly? They all look exactly the same to me. *'Tom:' Just talent and intelligent I suppose. I should probably go out to be a genius. *'Ellie:' Huh, when we finished, we'll play drafts, and then we'll see who the genius is. *'Tom:' Alright. *'Grandma:' The Snow Queen is not alone. Deep under the ice palace live her evil servants, the trolls. (Then the teddy bear falls down on the floor) *'Grandma:' Oh, now look at poor Teddy. *'Tom:' Don't worry, Polly, I saved him. *'Polly:' Oh thank you. *'Grandma: '''I think that's enough story for tonight. Time for little girls to go to bed. *'Tom:' Come on Polly, I'll give you a piggyback upstairs. *'Grandma: That's a good idea, and I'll come up and tuck you in in a moment. (Then, we zoom outside of the window and we see a bird watching them) *'''Bird: That's it? She's done it again! Every night, the same, get to a really interesting bit and slam, finish, no more story till tomorrow night! Gah! I'm just settling down for a good listen. But if a diversion get a bit of culture, and it soo... (snow fell on him) (Then he flew up in the other window and watch Tom tuck in Polly to bed) *'Tom:' There we are. Now snuggle down and go to sleep. *'Polly:' Tom, will the Snow Queen come to our house? *'Tom:' Of course not. She's just in a book. She's not real. *'Polly:' Will there trolls come to our house? *'Tom:' No. They're not real either. It's just a story. (Cut to Tino and his friends, as they arrived at the village) *'Lor McQuarrie:' Well, we made it. *'Ash Ketchum:' This is so cool! *'Sneech:' Tell me about it! *'Sora (KH):' It's cold! Donald, gimme a coat! *'Donald Duck:' The magic doesn't work that way. *'Goofy:' Guess he's too used to the beach. *'Nala:' That explains everything. *'Squire Flicker:' Who would have thought. *'Sora (KH):' Hey, islander, what can I say? *'Daffy Duck:' No wonder it's so cold! *'Bugs Bunny:' Look, Daff. I got a wonderful idea. Let's- *'Daffy Duck:' Old pal, do me a favor, would ya? Just don't do me anymore favors? *'Tai Kamiya:' This is a very nice place for Christmas, don't you think so, Kari? *'Kari Kamiya:' Yeah, I think so, too. *'Misty:' Hey, where's Shaggy and Scooby? *'Fred Jones:' Shaggy, Scooby? You okay, back there? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, we're just wrapping a few presents. *'Star Butterfly:' Aw, you're got presents. We'll just have to wait till Christmas for opening those. *'Sir Blaze:' I have to agree with you on that. *'Timmy Turner:' This place will be great for snowball fight. *'Cosmo:' I agree. And snow could make a good snow cone. (bites a dog and then gets beat up by one) That's not a hotdog, it's a dog-dog! *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Say, Littlefoot. I'm a little confused about something. *'Littlefoot:' Like what, Hannah? *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Well, I don't want to take this the wrong way, but shouldn't dinosaurs like you suppose to be... extinct? *'Cera:' What?! *'Natalie Blackstone:' What my friend was trying to say is that if dinosaurs no longer exist. Huh, Hannah? *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Oh, yeah. That's what I meant to say. *'Tino Tonitini:' Well I do remember that Pooh told us that Littlefoot and his friends have got a cave called Time Cave that leads to their home called The Great Valley. *'Gomamon:' That's right. And they always travel back here with us or we go visit them in their homeworld. *'Emma:' Winnie the Pooh told us about it while we were at Candy Land, remember? *'Olivia:' Oh yeah, I remember that. *'Natalie Blackstone:' I guess that cave goes through time and stuff, if that's what you're saying. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Wow! it must be like a time machine! *'Cera:' Wouldn't you know it, Ms. Smarty-girl? *'Littlefoot:' Don't be mean. *'Cera:' Why we have to let them come along? *'Tino Tonitini:' Because, they're our friends. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' You need to get to know them a lot better if you could just be nice for once. *'Lola Loud:' Yeah, Cera, let them be given a chance. *'Luna Loud:' Any friend of Tino or Pooh's is a friend of ours. *'Simba:' Don't forget, Cera. We must give strangers a chance to fit in. *'Grandpa Longneck:' Afterall, we did give Chomper and Ruby a chance to fit into the Great Valley. *'Princess Nella:' Everyone's new on this adventure. So can you given them a chance. *'Stephanie:' You didn't trust us at first, when we came to Candy Land. *'Sir Loungelot:' Everyone deserves a chance. *'King Allfire:' Even us. *'Brock:' Yeah, come on Cera. Give Natalie and Hannah a chance, okay? *'Spike:' Uh-huh. *'Cera:' Aw, alright fine. (Natalie stops her) *'Cera:' What? *'Natalie Blackstone:'I'm justing going to let you know that I'm keeping an eye on you, Cera. You think you tough, but watch that attitude of yours next time, or you'll be sorry. *'Cera:' Hmph! *'Izzy:' I don't think Andrea and Cera are not going to get along. *'Sakura Avalon:' Tell me something I don't know, Izzy. *'Chomper:' Guys, guys! Guess what? I found someone from here, come on you gotta see it. *'Noby:' Really? *'Sora Takenouchi:' What are you talking about? *'Joe Kido:' Look, over there! (They spotted a house near by) *'Donald Duck:' Wow! Chomper’s right! *'Star Butterfly:' Let's see who lives there. *'Tino Tonitini:' Good idea. *'Ash Ketchum:' So, what are we waiting for? Let's go see who lives there. *'Cera:' Alright, let's go. *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. We're going to that house. At the Ice Palace/Trolls building the machine/Mirror destroyed (We go to the castle that is made of ice and then we go done the chimney.) * Troll: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! I keep telling not like that! Why don't you listen when I'm telling you, "trolls are suppose to be highly intelligent and cooperative!" So why can't you just do what I tell you! Wardrobe! * Wardrobe: Yes, Eric? * Eric: Put that lumber back and then come and fetch another one! * Wardrobe: Alright Eric. (He walks toward the camera) * Eric: Baggy. * Baggy: Yes, Eric? * Eric: Make sure that's fixed on properly, use lots of nails. * Baggy: Alright, Eric! I think this * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Meeting Ellie and Tom/the mirror pieces changed Tom/Tom's rude behavior In the morning/sledding/Tom get's taken away by the Snow Queen Meeting Peep/Going to rescue Tom Team Rocket's Report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. Looks like the heroes are about the rescue Ellie's brother, Tom. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM, THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT TINO OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps the Snow Queen should know about this. * James: Hey, look. The Heartlake City heroes must be with Tino and friends again. (They spotted the Heartlake City Heroes) * All three: Huh? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clown immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the others are) *'Myotismon:' They're back, my dear family. *'Meowth:' Hey, everyone. (Everyone was looking at Team Rocket, in anger) *'Megan:' Look who decided to show up. *'James:' So, um... How's your day? *'Jafar:' You are late! *'James:' Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report… *'Pete:' It better be good news. *'Maleficent:' Are you sure that Tino and his lackeys on a mission at the snowy forest? *'Jessie:' Yes they have, they've with Ellie and Peeps as we speak. *'James:' And they're not alone. *'Meowth:' The twerps are with them. *'Winterbolt:' Oh, Excellent! *'Negaduck:' How interesting. *'Adagio Dazzle:' I agree, Negaduck. Have they brought anyone else? *'Meowth:' Turns out Littlefoot and his friends, and Littlefoot’s Grandparents join along with them. *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' Those dinos? Not bad. Tell us more. *'Jessie:' Simba and his friends are there. (Jessie take her pokemon away) *'Scar: '''Boy, me and the hyenas want revenge on them once more! *'James:' You'll be happy to know Crocker, that Timmy Turner and his friends are also here. *'Denzel Crocker: Turner? Perfect. *Meowth:' The dragons are here too. *'Count Geoffrey: The dragons are here too? Um, Good. I like to get revenge on those dragons! *'''Jessie: And there also that boy with 10 sisters. *'Maleficent:' Did you hear that, Geoffrey? *'Count Geoffrey:' So, it sounds like that Lincoln and his friends are joining along with them as well. *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' Yeah, you are right Geoffrey. *'Negachin:' You mean that kid who has his own adventures with his sisters? *'Jafar:' That's right Negachin. They're the ones we told you about for months. *'Dr. Faciliar:' Laughs I hear, ya! *'Maleficent:' Who are else have joined them? *'Meowth:' Well, there are some other friends of theirs like; Sora and his lackeys, Scruffy, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Mystery Inc., and those penguins. *'Jessie:' Even DigiDestined and their Digimon join them as well. *'James:' The Heartlake City Heroes arrived too. *'Maleficent:' What the...? *'Ratigan:' What?! The Heartlake City Heroes are here?! *'Negaduck:' Dah! Them again!? *'Jessie:' Those teenage girls are with them. *'Rita Repulsa:' AH!! NOT THOSE GIRLS AGAIN!! *'Lord Zedd:' We haven't see them since we tried to help Lord Licorice take over Candy Land. That's when we first met that girl, Mia and her lackeys, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie. I never stop thinking about them for EVER SINCE! (He zapped them) *'James:' Was it something I said? (He zapped them again) *'Dr. Faciliar:' I should've known that Winnie the Pooh would let Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie help them. *'Jessie:' What those Fairies ever done to you guys now? *'Jafar:' Balf! The only thing I can remember when they help Pooh and his friends defeat us in that kingdom when we worked for Preminger. And also they helped Tino and his defeat us back in the Canada. *'Megavolt:' They're the ones we told you about, Adagio. *'Adagio Dazzle:' So, those are girls are the Heartlake City heroes? *'James:' Yep, that's right. *'Aria Blaze:' Never heard of them. *'Sonata Dusk:' Me either. *'The Joker:' I thought we let Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator told you about them. *'Bushroot:' Yeah, do you remember we tell you that, Geoffrey? *'Adagio Dazzle: '''Uh, you and the other three never mention any of them to us at all! *'Negaduck:' You mean... You forgot to tell her about those pesky GIRLS?!?! (Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator were talking at the same time) * '''Scar:' It's been a while since we had faced those girls back in ???. * Ed: Don't remind us of that day. * Shenzi: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. * Banzai: Mia. * Shenzi: Ooooh. ... Do it again. * Banzai: Mia. * Shenzi: Ooooh. * Banzai: Mia. Mufasa! Mufasa! * Shenzi: Oooh! It tingles me. * Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots. *'Ratigan:' And those girls had ruin my plans unlike that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street! * Count Geoffrey: 'Ratigan, *'Vicky: *'Dr. Facilier:' Well it doesn't matter, every adventure they have, they always ruin it. And they could be a threat to our next plan. *'Goldar: '''By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Natalie and Hannah. These girls could be the Pretty Cure girls that Tino met months ago. *'Maleficent:' The Pretty Cure!? *'Jafar:' What?! *'Lord Zedd:' Pretty Cure!? (snarls) What are they doing there for?! *'Meowth:' Maybe spending Tino and his friends for Christmas. *'Lord Zedd:' When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that they're from another world. And those girls helped Tino and his friends interfere with our last plan! *'Pete:' They did? So Bowser was telling the truth. *'Jafar:' Um? Interesting. *'Head Pixie:' So, this is going to get interesting by the minute. *'Sanderson:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Iago:' Blah, blah, blah! Every time's the same thing! We lose and they win! What a bunch of dumb villains! * '''Jafar:' Well, this time will be different, we're going to get revenge on them by Jesse's plan. But we have to wait until they arrived into our clutches. (laughs evilly) * Winterbolt: The Plan. (Laughs) Oh, course, course! * Pete: And when the time we encounter them, we're gonna beat those fools of one... by... one! * Adagio Dazzle: 'Indeed Pete, and once we got what we want then, Tino will finally join us and his friends will go to Koopa Castle and we'll rule the world for sure. *'Sonata Dusk: Then we can get lunch, after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! *'Adagio Dazzle: '''Just follow my lead. *'Aria Blaze:' Or my lead. *'Adagio Dazzle: My lead! *'''Ratigan: Poor Ash and Tino. Oh, they're in for a little surprise. (He grins at the audience, a scene faded out) The Heroes find a house and meet an old woman (We see Ellie and the heroes walking through the snow) * Ellie: I have no idea that the North Pole was so far away. We seem to be walking for hours. It's getting dark an we've nowhere to sleep. * Peep: Not to worry, no problem at all. ??? ??? ??? At the Ice Castle Dungeon/Encountering the Villains (At the Snow Queen's castle, we see our heroes at the dungeon, whey try to plan an escape) * Ash Ketchum: (goals) Gotta do something, and quick. * Donald Duck: When I get my hands on-- * King Allfire: (Scrooge McDuck’s Voice) Shhh! Donald, we’re trying to think of ideas. * Skipper: Men and Ladies, I got into traps before. That I can handle. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sora (KH): Let's hope there's ain't get any worse than this. * Kairi: I hope you're right, Sora. * Jessie: Keep quiet! We still have a surprise for you! * Stephanie: '''Oh yeah? What kind of a surprise that you three hand in mind? (They hear an evil laugh) * '''Lor McQuarrie: What was that? * Doraemon: Sounded a bit familiar. (Then Chomper sniffs something) * Chomper: That must be Jafar! * Carver Descartes: What!? * Applejack: How did you know, Chomper? (Then, Jafar and Iago shows up) * Jafar: Why he's a sharptooth. They can smell anything, even our scent. * Genie: Jafar! * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's him! * Ash Ketchum: Jafar! * Misty: We should have known that you guys were behind all this! * Jafar: Sorry to spoil your latest mission, fools. But we can't have any heroes mocking about, ruining our plans. * Genie: Don't worry, fellas, he's a genie, and genies can't kill anyone. * Squire Flicker: '''Thanks, Genie. * '''Sakura Avalon: Uh, Genie... (Jafar's hands turn into dragons and fires at Genie leaving him burnt) * Genie: But you could be surprised what you can live through. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Negaduck: I'm Negaduck, a rotten kinda guy! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Then, Dr. Blowhole just arrived) * Dr. Blowhole: * Skipper: Blowhole! * Dr. Blowhole: Was that an entrance or what? * Sir Loungelot: We haven't seen you since back at Windemere. * Sir Blaze: '''Yeah, what are you doing here?!? * '''Dr. Blowhole: Why tell when I can show. You'll appreciate this Kowalski, with the Snow Queen's permission. I have installed a licorice path theater system. High definition with surround sound. Extremely spendy. * Kowalski: Drgh! Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff!? * Garrett: I don't know. * Ducky: '''I do not know either, I do not. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * '''Jessie: Prepare for more trouble than you ever seen. * James: And make it double, we're on the big screen. * Sora (KH): Okay, okay! We get the hint! (Team Rocket are shocked) * Ash Ketchum: Aw! Team Rocket, I forget about them. Sorry guys, but we're not in the mood for you right now, okay? * Jessie: But we're in a good enough mood for everyone. * James: Yes, and we never even had lunch. * - * Jafar: They practiced. * Iago: Sure, they'd practiced. NOT! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Winterbolt: Let's call Bowser and tell him the good news. * Maleficent: Why that’s a good idea, Winterbolt. * Negaduck: So long, and don't even try to think of anything to escape. (He goes out the door, and then peeks out at them) Losers. * Ash Ketchum: Loser?! * Misty: Ash! * Brock: Easy! * Ash Ketchum: That no good-! (Ash pushes Misty and Brock's arms off) * Natalie Blackstone: Don't be so lucky, Negaduck. (in Korra's voice) Then we'll see who the losers really are. * Negaduck: Oh, Pretty Cure. I'm so scared. (leaves) ??? ??? Final Battle/Tom is releashed from the spell Ending (Cut to outside where Bobby is chasing a chicken in the snow.) * Bobby: Chicken, come back! Why did you cross the road?! Bonus Scene (At Castle Koopa) * Bowser Koopa: What?!?! Tino Tonitini and his friends defeated you guys... You failed us, Zedd! * Lord Zedd: '''I didn't fail Bowser and King Nixel! Goldar failed! Everyone failed! Just like they did before! (growls) * '''Goldar: It won't happen again, Master. * Rita Repulsa: '''Shut up, I gotta a headache! * '''Count Geoffrey: '''Those dragons are so annoying! * '''Mistress Nine: SILENCE! * Bowser Jr.: Rats! Since the Snow Queen is defeated, what can we do now? * Bowser Koopa: Alright, we gonna need better plan to capture that bear, once and for all. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts